Closet Space
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo get caught in an awkward situation which leads to a major misunderstanding. What happens when Ichigo asks to join Rukia in her closet space? They get caught again... IchiRuk. Rated M for cussing and makeout. BIG SURPRISE INSIDE!


_Hi peoplez!_

_Okay, I got the inspiration for this when reading something cool on AdultFanfiction. This is a very nice story and if you are patient with me, you will be rewarded in the end._

_Disclaimer: I no own Bleach, Rukia, Kon, Ichigo, or any other cool characters from Soul Society or Karakura Town or Hueco Mundo… Blah…_

* * *

Closet Space…

Rukia and Ichigo get caught in an awkward situation which leads to a major misunderstanding. What happens when Ichigo asks to join Rukia in her closet space? They get caught in yet another situation… IchigoRukia… Rated M for cussing and makeout…

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed in boredom and looked over at Rukia sitting at the end of his bed. As always, she was reading that stupid book. Her eyes went wide as she scanned over the letters on the pages.

The orange-haired boy sighed, "What the hell are you reading?"

The shinigami girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "Cray has just announced his love for Caitlyn and Rodriguez came to her house and took her away to his castle!" she cried, "It's soo sad! They were perfect for each other!"

Ichigo cut his eyes, "You're STILL reading that book?"

At that moment, Rukia started to bawl.

His eyes went wide. "R-Rukia!?" he asked in disbelief, "Uh… It… It's just a book! Nothing bad like that happened to Caitlyn! She's living happily ever after with Cray!" He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oi! It's okay!" When she didn't stop, he pulled her into him and squeezed her gently, "Shut up dammit!"

"I-Ichigo!?" Rukia gasped, "I was just making a…" She paused when she heard his heart beating through his chest. He was so warm… so… "Ichigo…" she repeated, "Please let me go… I was just making a scene. Y'know… A joke?"

Ichigo pulled her away, still holding her by the shoulders. "Rukia…" he started, "I've been needing to tell you something…"

Rukia's face went red at the serious composure and forced a smile, "Ichigo, I…"

Suddenly, three things happened. First, the orange-haired boy pulled her close for a kiss on the lips. Second, Rukia's eyes went wide as she quickly pulled away from his grip. And lastly, the door to the room flew open and revealed a quite happy looking Kon.

The stuffed lion paused in the doorway then suddenly screamed. "Nee-san! Nee-san!" he cried, waving his arms frantically, "Ichigo, what are you doing to her!?"

The orange-haired boy glared at him and threw a pillow in his direction. He then ran from the room as the shinigami started to come after him.

Ichigo stopped, sighing loudly before turning to glance at Rukia. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She had pushed him away… It wasn't like she hadn't liked the kiss. It was just that Kon would've made a big deal which he did anyway… "Ichigo, don't…"

"Foget it…" he told her, heading from the room.

The shinigami girl watched him in horror as he left. She wanted to stop him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the ring of her cell phone.

Ichigo turned and looked to her before picking the phone up from the desk and checking the message on it. "A hollow," he muttered, "You stay here and I'll deal with it. Alright?"

Rukia nodded, not allowing herself to speak. He needed to exterminate the hollow. She would just have to wait until later to explain to him. Atleast she would be able to think about what she would say.

The orange-haired boy ran downstairs, probably to find Kon, and left her alone. She ran her fingers over his bed, imagining him sleeping soundly. She then sighed and crawled into the closet, pulling her knees to her chest while sitting in her deep dark corner.

Ichigo was a fool. He had to know what he had done would get a shocking response. It was so sudden, so rash.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and tears escaped her orbs. Could faux bodies cry? Oh, well… She couldn't help what she was doing now. She felt so guilty…

And so guilt and tears rocked her into a quick and quiet sleep…

DREAM SEQUENCE…

Rukia's eyes rolled back as the waved of pleasure flooded over her. Her bangs clung to her forehead from the sweat that emitted the pores in her body.

Ichigo was breathing through his clenched teeth, face at the young girls neck. His breath blew on her collar, making her all the more hotter.

She moaned lightly and dug her fingernails into the boys back, leaving him with deep red marks. He had pounded into her time and again, but the feeling in her chest never ceased. She could never get used to him being so close to her. Touching her so sensually. Sliding into her.

Ichigo lifted her leg up for deeper access and started to thrust harder, making Rukia scream. His chest muscles gleamed with sweat as he came inside her, followed shortly by her. He then collapsed onto her petit figure, kissing her passionately and kneading her breasts gently.

Rukia relaxed in order to slow her breathing, which was interrupted by the frequent kisses from Ichigo. "Rukia…?"

"Yes?"

"Rukia?"

"…"

END DREAM…

Rukia shot up, eyes wide when she heard Ichigo's voice. She was in the closet where she had been before she fell asleep. Where she had cried herself into a lovely dream. Where she was now staring at the open closet door to see Ichigo's annoyed look.

"Did you even hear me?" he asked and she shook her head, slightly in a daze, "I've been calling you for fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry," Rukia muttered, rearranging herself and stretching, "I was sleepy. So, how long were you gone? How'd the fight go?"

The orange-haired boy shrugged, "It was easy. I was gone for bout ten, maybe twenty, minutes. Now, what're you doin' sleepin in the middle of the day?"

"Do I HAVE to repeat myself!?" the girl shinigami snapped, "I was sleepy!"

The two bathed in silence for a few moments before Ichigo gave her a almost downcast look. "Look, I need to clear things up about earlier…"

"Don't, Ichigo. It was my…"

"I forced myself on you," he interrupted, "I know it was too rash and can understand if you didn't want to…"

"No!" she retorted, this time interrupting him, "I enjoyed it, but Kon would've told! I could get in trouble with my superiors! You have to understand that, Ichigo. I would love nothing more than…"

"Can I come in?"

Rukia froze at the boys quick question, "Y-you mean…? In here?"

Ichigo was now climbing into the small closet and closing the door behind him. He sat near her and leaned closer, inhaling her scent. "You would love nothing more than what?"

The black-haired girl flushed and then shook away her thoughts. "You, Ichigo…" she whispered, "Ever since we first met, you've been there for me. I don't know how I could've ever lived without you in my heart."

He smiled and held her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "From now onward then?" he asked, "I'll follow you to Soul Society if I have to. I NEED to be with you, Rukia."

She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ichigo pushed her backwards into the wall and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the contents within.

Rukia moaned into the kiss and arched herself into him. She was already turned on by her dream. Having the real thing was too good to be true. She wanted it. Pulling away from the kiss lightly, she sighed and ran her hands over his shirt, hinting about what it was she wanted.

Ichigo was over her on his knees. He caught on and quickly removed the shirt. He kissed her again, this time running his hands down her thighs and moving her dress up.

The black-haired girl moaned when he slid his fingers inside her. Breathless, she rolled her head back while the boy kissed and sucked on her neck.

The shinigami boy teased her and continued to finger until she had came in his hand. Smiling, he licked one of his fingers then reached down to unbutton his pants.

Rukia was trying to regulate her breathing when suddenly, three things happened. First, Ichigo jumped in surprise when the sound of footsteps were heard in his room. Second, the closet door swung open to which Rukia pulled her dress down. Third, the light from the bedroom blinded the couple and a figure stood in the doorway.

The girl shinigami's eyes widened in horror of what she saw before her.

The person that stood before them…

Was no one…

Other than…

Ichigo…

In shinigami garb…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!?" he shouted, pulling his body from the small room.

Rukia sat there in shock, mouth hung open and eyes wide. She had just been… She was about to… With… "Kon, you are a filthy little bastard!" she hissed, "How dare you pull such a… a…" At a loss of words, her face flushed. She then hopped out of the closet and kneed Ichigo in the face.

The real Ichigo watched in shock. "Hey! That's my body you're attacking!" He then returned to it, causing the mod pill to fly from his mouth and conveniently into the lion plushie that Kon had placed on the bed before he had woken up Rukia.

Kon quickly jumped from the bed and raced out the door, afraid of the terror that was Ichigo.

Rukia watched the boys run from the room, shouts and screams echoing through the house and out the front door. They must have made fools of themselves… She in her closet, legs hanging out with the door still open. "Oh well…" she murmured, "Looks like it WAS too good to be true…"

She sighed. Kon had been a temporary solution to her problem. How the hell could he have pulled such a stunt!? It left her speechless. How could one person have that much audacity!?

She relaxed and didn't notice the footsteps returning to the room.

"Yo, Rukia," called a familiar voice, "You mind me comin' in?"

* * *

_Wooooow… (laughs nervously) A definite wow. I'm sorry for all of you who thought she was actually with Ichigo. Really really sorry. (lol) But I just couldn't resist the looks on all your faces when Ichigo arrives in shinigami garb. Everyone is like…OMG! (0.0) WTF!? _

_I love you Rini! Don't kill me! (lol) And Mad, I hope you got a nice laugh._

_BTW, I got this idea from a story written by Rini. She wrote me a FMA story for Valentine's Day and I came up with this when in a Bleach phase. You should really check out her oneshot! It's way better and less mean and hurtful than mine._

_Love. Peace. And all that Bull_

_Mylinnia Gin…_


End file.
